For You, Unchanging
by Promising.Regret
Summary: Kaoru is devastated and alone after her father's death. Kenshin is broken and numb after killing for so long. Can they mend each other's heart?
1. Fated

**Author's note: Hola! A-chan here! This is just some rambling thing I've started. I don't know where this is going just yet. Also, this is the first thing I've had the courage to upload so any criticism/grammar/etc. is greatly appreciated! Please read and review! I'll keep writing~ **

**P.S.: I edited this myself. ;o; So, yeah. It's probably ridden with mistakes. Overused ellipses! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Rurouni Kenshin. Sad but true. :o**

_Clip__…__ Clop__…__ Clip__…__ Clop..._

A wandering swordsman slowly paces through the empty streets of Edo near the waterside on a hot summer night.

It's humid.

Dank.

A warm breeze brings the deafening sound of cicadas resonating through the trees.

The swordsman, Kenshin Himura, is not who he once was. There is something different about him... and all of Japan, for that matter. The streets of Kyoto are no longer stained with the blood of men. His eyes, once burning gold with the heart of a killer, now cooled to a darker violet. His sword, once deathly sharp and stained with blood, is now a reverse-edged sword, untainted and humble.

Kenshin, ridden with guilt, has wandered the streets of Japan without purpose ever since the death of his wife Tomoe at the end of the war. He stops in his path on a small wooden bridge and gazes out on the Sumida River. The moon reflects white flecks of light on the rippling water and in his violet eyes. _How far away I've drifted from my true self...unable to see anything around me but the violence of war and the weakness of my enemies..._

He continues walking but stops again when he hears commotion coming from a dimly-lit street light ahead of him.

"He's...he's...*hiccup* gone!" A young woman in a brightly-colored kimono with long, dark violet hair is seen clutching a bottle of sake, propped up against the street light with a wooden sword next to her.

Kenshin approaches and kneels down next to the young woman. "Ano...you shouldn't be out here alone at this time of night...It could be dangerous, that it could."

_BONK_...

The young woman promptly smacked him over the head with the bottle of sake, nearly rendering him unconscious.

"Oroooo..." was all he could say in shock, losing his balance and tumbling backwards.

"You just leave right now, you... womanizer! *hiccup* ...I can take care of myself without a man. I'll continue my father's legacy, even though he won't be here... to see it...*hiccup*..."

Kenshin guesses by her words that her father has recently passed. He watches from the ground as she slowly loosens her grip on the bottle and passes out, slouching against the street light. Getting up and dusting himself off, he gently picks her up, carrying her like a child to a grassy spot near the waterside.

He softly lays her down in the plush grass and props himself against a tree, sleeping with a warrior's mentality: sword in hand, always on guard.

The next morning

Kenshin slowly opens his eyes to the sound of birds chirping and rushing water. The sun is beginning to rise over the water in the distance, and the sky is lighting up with shades of orange and blue.

He kneels down next to the sleeping young woman and gently nudges her shoulder.

"It's morning now... Shouldn't I escort you home?" Kenshin's words pour out gently in a soft voice, hair flowing into his face as he lowers his head, face to face with her.

The young woman slowly blinks, unable to assess her surroundings due to the massive headache brought on by daylight. The first thing she sees is Kenshin's warm expression mere inches from her face.

Kind, violet eyes.

An earnest smile.

…And then, reality.

"Who? Where? …What the Hell happened last night? Did I...? Did you...?" she manages to speak.

"You were starting to pass out with a bottle...I only carried you here so I could watch after you. It's very dangerous for a woman your age to be out on these streets at night, that it is," Kenshin said calmly with a concerned expression.

"Oh, I..." She can only look down in embarrassment, flushed. "I've...been going through a lot lately. I should be going... Mr.-"

"Kenshin Himura."

"Kaoru Kamiya of the Kamiya-Kashin style of swordsmanship. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu*."

_Pat pat..._

Kenshin's eyes gaze upon the pattern of her silk kimono as she brushes off dried bits of grass and stands up to leave. He thinks about how different she is in every way from his first wife, Tomoe. Her kimono is bright and cheerful like a child's; her skin is rather masculine, a bit dark from practicing outdoors; she carries a wooden sword at her waist. An air of independence and determination radiates from her presence.

"Well, I'll be going now, Kenshin Himura," she states, rather dryly.

Kenshin does not make any effort to stop her as she turns to walk back to her dojo. Instead, he continues to watch the sunrise from the waterfront with somber eyes.

_At sunset, I'll continue on wandering... I'll walk on forever as long as this body will carry me._

Notes: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu - Nice to meet you, literally, "please be kind to me."

Thanks for reading! Please wait for the next chapter!


	2. Stay

**A/N: Chapter two is up only one day after the first! I got a decent amount of views on chapter one so I got excited to write more! I hope this chapter isn't too angsty. I edited this myself, so any criticism is greatly appreciated! See you on chapter 3 and let me know what you think of the direction I took this story so far! ~A-chan**

* * *

><p>Bitter.<p>

Cheapest sake in Edo.

Kenshin brings the small white cup to his lips and drinks, his head beginning to feel warm and muddled with the effects of alcohol. His eyes wander from the table in front of him to his surroundings. The only other patrons of the tavern: two frail old men and a group of younger swordsmen in the far left corner.

One of the swordsmen's voices echoes from across the room. He boasts loudly waving around a half-empty bottle of liquor.

"I've been playing this girl for months. Now that her dad is finally out of the picture, I'll get what I'm after. She was really taken care of if you know what I mean, so I can make a small fortune off of some of the goods in that place."

Night falls.

_Urgh….my head is –still- pounding. _

Pressing two fingers on her temple, she sits up in her futon, strips of glistening black and violet hair falling all around her shoulders.

_If only I didn't drink so much last night..._

Her mind drifts to…Kenshin. His kindness. His warm smile. His concerned words. They reminded her of her father.

Abruptly, the main shouji door of the dojo slides open.

_Who...? At this time of night?_

Kaoru's heart throbs thick in her chest and her breathing momentarily stops. For what feels like minutes, she is frozen in fear and can only stare, wide-eyed at the sliding door to her bedroom.

_I have to do something. I can't just lay here. Move...now!_

She quickly grabs her wooden sword with a shaking hand and slides across the wooden floor to the shouji door to her room. As she opens it, a dark shadow appears directly in front of her.

"Ah...Shuuji! You scared the life out of me!" Her hand clutches the fabric of her kimono at her chest and she breathes a heavy sigh of relief.

The man in front of her begins to grin, bearing his teeth like a wolf.

"Kaoru...don't worry. It's just me. And I'm only here...to get what I deserve."

"What are you talking about...Shuuji...?" Her eyes meet his and she purses her lips in confusion.

"Did you really think I would care for a girl like you? Your body is toned, not supple. You have muscles like a man. You're flat chested, dark skinned from the sun, and sweaty from sword-fighting. Now that your worthless father is out of the way, I'm taking what I've had my eye on all along."

Kaoru's legs collapse from underneath her. She hits the floor hard like a rock and brings her hands to cover her face, partly in shock, partly in shame.

Normally, her brash personality would have taken over and she would have attempted to knock his brains out with her sword... but after losing the last man in her life that she loved, she could only breathlessly sob as he ripped her dojo asunder in search of anything of monetary value.

At the next moment, she is picked up effortlessly from behind by firm yet gentle hands and placed back on top of her futon with ease.

"Kenshin! ...Wh-What are you doing here?" she stammers, tears still clinging to her eyelashes and cheeks.

"Miss Kaoru. Please stay here unless I tell you otherwise." His voice was protective and stern.

She obeyed and stayed put, assessing the damage of her bedroom. The contents of her drawers were dumped out and scattered on the floor.

She did not hear any clanging of metal, only the sound of fist on flesh, and body on floor. She watched Kenshin drag Shuuji by the front of his kimono outside the dojo from her window. He effortlessly dragged him across the grass to the main gate, leaning down to whisper in his ear. She did not know what he said, but Shuuji, wide-eyed, abruptly stumbled to his feet and ran from the premises.

When Kenshin slid the door to her room open gingerly, she felt tears forming in her eyes, blurring the vision of the red-haired, fair-skinned swordsman standing in front of her.

"Kaoru, I..."

_Don't say it. I don't want your condolences or sympathy remarks. Just...don't leave. _

Tears desperately flow freely down her face, helpless eyes shining dark, sapphire-blue in the moonlight.

Kenshin, sensing her fear and vulnerability, quietly enters the room and slides the door shut behind him. He sits down with his back against the wall, propping his sword up beside him.

Feeling some sort of relief from his presence, she sinks like dead weight into her futon. Clutching a fist of blankets, she sobs silently, her only thoughts clinging desperately inside of her; _Stay._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this chapter! Please let me know what you think of the story so far!<p> 


	3. Tears

**A/N: Hello all! I decided to abruptly change the tense of this fic, and for that, I apologize. Present tense is a lot harder to work with, in my opinion. Ah, well... I'm new. It happens. This chapter came out kind of abstract. :/**

**Let me know if you have any issues with/comments on the story so far. Thanks for reading! **

_To Mr. Kenshin Himura:_

_This is a letter requesting your presence to the emperor at 423-12 Harashinodai in Kyoto-fu. A high ranking position is being offered to you at headquarters; notably high salary and more than suitable housing arrangements. _

_Report at your earliest convenience._

_Signed: Hajime Saito _

_July 5th 1879_

Kaoru rubbed the paper between her fingers at dusk by the gate, reading each word to herself once more, a small lump forming in her throat.

It had been three months since Kenshin agreed to help repair the damages to the dojo caused by Shuuji's intrusion. Together they worked nearly every day, weather permitting, carrying wood and supplies mid-morning from town and working indoors until sunset. He helped out earnestly with chores and cooking in order to offset the cost of staying at the dojo rent-free.

Kaoru had grown accustomed to his presence and peacefully looked forward to every coming day.

He was a fascinating dichotomy. Strong, yet affectionate. Calm and collected, but with unyielding compassion. These things she knew, but many she did not.

In those months, Kaoru hadn't pressed the issue of Kenshin's personal details, but she sensed the trouble in his past. He usually changed the direction of conversation or didn't reply at all whenever the subject was brought up. In fact, Kenshin was usually just listening quietly as she talked away about this and that; memories of her father, her favorite sword techniques... her hopes... wistful dreams. And yet she felt no fear or mistrust. Thinking back, the only thing she could pull from her memories of Kenshin was… kindness…honesty…warmth. His face flashed in her mind like a surreal painting.

Standing in the dojo near dusk.

The sunset casting an orange glow on his feminine frame.

Smiling confidently.

Her vision began to blur with tears at the thought of a soon empty dojo.

In the next moment Kenshin clumsily opened the door to the front gate, balancing the bucket of tofu around his shoulders.

"Ah...Kenshin! You're back!" She stammered, choking back hot tears.

Kenshin tilted his head to the side, perplexed at her saddened expression. His eyes lowered to the paper clenched tightly in her hands.

"Oh, this! It's... It's for you, okay?" She gripped the letter nervously and thrust it out towards him, lowering her face to avoid his gaze.

He held out his only free hand and took the letter as she turned abruptly and walked to the bathhouse, her pace quickening as the tears fell uncontrollably.

_How could I ask him to stay? _

_He has nothing here with me. _

She closed the door to the bathhouse and sobbed, sinking to the cold, damp floor, feeling useless and alone.

Kenshin read the contents of the letter. He suddenly understood Kaoru's pained expression and decided to go to her when a man appeared behind him at the front gate.

"Battousai." The words came out in a cool, collected manner.

"I don't answer to that name, anymore. I'm just a penniless wanderer, that I am."

The man let out a curt laugh and grinned. "I've been sent here by the official court of the emperor himself. Your presence is requested."

"I won't use this sword for killing." Kenshin's hand lowered to the reverse edge sword on his waist. "The man I was is no more." he said sternly.

"So I had heard... " He began to smirk like a wolf. "Unfortunately, this dojo and its inhabitants may become... enemies of the court, if you will. You surely wouldn't want any harm to befall anyone here..."

Kenshin knew the position he was in. His eyes drifted to the bathhouse, where he presumed Kaoru was now crying. He let out a frustrated sigh and glared harshly at Hajime's middleman standing in front of him.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes, Kenshin spoke coldly. "Expect my arrival... in the coming week." He said through clenched teeth.

And with that, just as quickly as he appeared, the man was gone.

Kenshin's eyes shown a deeper, colder shade of violet as he walked to the bathhouse and stood against it—his back to the door; Kaoru's exasperated sobs ringing in his ears, mingling against the sound of summer insects and the breeze…rushing softly…bringing night.

Thanks for reading and see you in chapter 4!


	4. Hope

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for posting this so late! Now that Anime Central and finals are over, I'll start pumping out chapters again. ;) I don't know how I feel about this chapter… so please review and let me know what you think! Concrit is always ****welcome(****needed)! Thanks for reading!**

Kaoru woke up to the smell of miso soup… and the pain of a crying-induced headache.

She pressed a finger to her temple and sat up in bed, squinting her eyes at the bright light shining in through her bedroom window.

The memories of the previous day flooded into her mind. She thought for sure that Kenshin would leave upon reading the letter, but a new day brought a small glint of hope that maybe Kenshin would chose to stay in the dojo. She stumbled into the main room to find Kenshin pouring her a bowl of soup.

"Ah…Thank you Kenshin! You didn't have to get up this early to cook for me."

Kenshin's face was emotionless; a flawless poker face. He poured himself a bowl and sat down in silence.

Kaoru glanced in his direction throughout the meal…anxious to see some kind of reaction or sign of emotion.

_What is he thinking?_

There were so many things she wanted to ask him, but she couldn't find the confidence. He was in a different league from her: never showing fear, pain, or vulnerability. She was always upfront with her feelings and spoke her mind just as her father had taught her. And yet, Kenshin was different. Different from any other man she had ever met.

* * *

><p>The day was beginning to grow hotter as the sun rose hot in the sky. Edo bustled with merchants getting ready for the summer festival that would take place that night.<p>

Kaoru was cutting up vegetables for lunch when she heard the sliding door open behind her.

"Miss Kaoru? The summer festival is tonight…would you care to join me? …I'd like to try some Edo takoyaki, that I would."

Kenshin's eyes glinted warm violet as he waited for Kaoru's reply.

She dropped the knife, surprised at Kenshin's sudden request and turned around to face him. He smiled warmly and waited for her to speak.

"Oh, that's right! It is tonight, isn't it…. Sure, that'll be nice, Kenshin. After lunch, I'll pick out a kimono!"

* * *

><p>That night Kaoru finished putting up her hair and stepped out into the main hall to meet Kenshin. Kenshin's eyes met hers and she blushed. <em>Kenshin must think I got all dressed up like this just because of him… <em>She quickly averted her eyes and began fumbling with her obi, embarrassed.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin paused mid-sentence and gazed upon Kaoru's bright red silk kimono from top to bottom. The floral patterns accented every curve of her frame and Kenshin couldn't help but be speechless at her beauty.

"Well…let's…" Kenshin awkwardly stumbled to the front sliding door and opened it for Kaoru.

She grabbed her small matching bag and hurried out the door in front of Kenshin, smiling to herself.

_Let's have fun, tonight. I don't know how much more time we can spend together like this…but for now, I'll enjoy every minute of it__._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and see you in Chapter 5!<p> 


	5. Gone

**A/N: Hello, all! I totally finished this chapter like a month or so ago and never uploaded it…oops! Anyways, here it is! Thanks for the comments so far, it means a lot!**

"Kampaaai!"

Kenshin and Kaoru's sake cups clattered together clumsily as they cheered. "What a view, huh?" Kaoru mused, setting her cup on the edge of the wooden bridge they were standing on. She leaned her whole body over the wooden railing to look out over the Sumida River. Everything was black—the water mirroring the cloudless night sky perfectly. Only the paper lanterns, glowing warm orange were seen floating leisurely along the calm water like fireflies.

"Well, this bottle of sake isn't going to drink itself!" she belted out rather loudly, trying to mask her uneasiness. Since the letter came offering a better job to Kenshin, Kaoru wondered if her time with him was limited. She filled her cup to the brim with the clear, bitter smelling liquid and looked up at his face to gauge his reaction. He simply smiled warmly and nodded as she poured him another cup. They both drank a few more cups in relative silence, enjoying the mild breeze and the sound of the festival music nearby.

Kenshin fixed his gaze on the horizon in the distance and pursed his lips, deep in thought. He gripped the wooden ledge of the bridge tightly, his knuckles beginning to whiten. Kaoru noticed the sudden tension and began nervously tracing her finger along the edge of the sake cup in front of her.

"Kaoru…?" Kenshin's words cut sharply through the silence.

"Hm…?" Kaoru turned to him, beginning to feel the heat growing in her cheeks from the effects of the alcohol. Her sapphire eyes met his face, which was still turned to the side facing the water, and she couldn't help but blush at the sight of his handsome profile—the sharp lines of his jawline balanced with the feminine beauty of his soft, flowing red locks of hair and piercing violet eyes. He turned slowly to meet eyes with her, a perplexed expression forming on his face. "Kaoru…I really appreciate everything you've done for me these past few months, though my past is…" he paused at the word, "questionable…. "

Kaoru was beginning to feel all too uneasy about Kenshin's change of mood. She spoke up quickly, leaving no room for more serious talk. "Listen here, Kenshin! The only reason I let you stay here in the first place is because you've been so helpful with the dojo! We're just now beginning to recover from the damage done by…_Shuuji_. So I need you here to help with the new students pouring in.…" she was beginning to plead at this point and she knew it, but the conversation was beginning to sound like goodbyes and she could only hope that Kenshin could be persuaded otherwise. Kenshin opened his mouth to speak again, but decided against it. He took another big gulp of sake, ultimately satisfied by his small speech and turned back to the river.

"Kenshin, why don't we walk around and look at the stands!" Kaoru exclaimed after a few minutes of nervously chugging cup after cup of sake. She was beginning to feel more intoxicated than she planned on being, but as the sake bottle emptied, so did her feelings of unease and doubt. "Sure, why not." Kenshin replied earnestly, grabbing the rest of the bottle in one hand and tucking the two small cups into the belt of his kimono with the other.

Kenshin and Kaoru paced leisurely through the streets, stopping once at a stand filled with brightly colored hair pieces. "Oh, look at that big one! It's…beautiful!" Kaoru all but shouted, half-drunkenly, pointing at a hair comb adorned with a multicolored flower made out of cloth, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "You can try it on if you like, miss," said a long haired woman, picking up the hair comb and holding it out to her. But Kaoru thought about her money situation. She knew the dojo was just beginning to recover and that there weren't enough funds to go around since her father died. She looked down awkwardly at her feet and tugged on Kenshin's sleeve to motion him in the other direction away from the stand. "No, that's okay…thanks, though!" she said with fake laughter.

Later on, they began walking to a clearing close to the river to see the lanterns up close. As they walked, Kaoru began humming a song that was played at the festival earlier. She was really starting to loosen up from the effects of the alcohol and began haphazardly walking across the uneven stones on the path to the riverside. "Kaoru, you should really slow…"

Just as Kenshin spoke the words, Kaoru clumsily tripped on a small rock beneath her and fell face forward just in time for Kenshin to tightly grasp her in his embrace from behind; his firm, muscular arms supporting her weight effortlessly.

Kenshin did not let go—_could not let go_—immediately. They were both feeling intoxicated in more ways than one. Kaoru closed her eyes and relaxed in Kenshin's embrace, feeling his hot breath from behind her on the nape of her neck, sending icy chills down her spine. He exhaled raggedly, regaining his composure and slowly relaxing his grip on her frame. She wriggled free nervously and began apologizing for the fall.

The rest of the night was spent at the riverside with more sake. Kaoru drunkenly poured her soul out to Kenshin that night next to the water, giving away some of her most well-protected secrets. She continued to drink until finally resting her head gingerly on the ground and falling asleep soon after.

The next morning she awoke in her bed to a familiar sake-induced headache, and…silence.

The entire dojo was without a sound.

She decided to check on Kenshin first thing and apologize for passing out on him last night. She smoothed out her messy morning hair with her hands and threw the covers of her futon back to get out of bed.

She yawned and made her way down the hallway to the spare room Kenshin was staying in and knocked softly, hoping he was already awake. When she didn't get a reply, she curiously nudged the sliding door open to peek in.

The room was empty, except for Kenshin's futon folded neatly in the corner. His belongings, swords, clothes…all gone.

She walked into the room catatonically and slouched to the ground, staring at the futon, her eyes beginning to blur with tears. She noticed something on top of the futon—a hair comb. She grasped It heatedly in one and hand, silently sobbing.

Kenshin was gone.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and see you in Chapter 6! Please drop a comment and let me know what you think so far! (Not sure who's reading this anymore… lol)<p> 


	6. Blood

**A/N: This chapter popped out of my brain rather suddenly and only took a short time to write down. Hope you enjoy and let me know any thoughts or criticism so far. Thanks! I read every comment and review and it means a lot. ^^ **

* * *

><p><em>Chop…chop…chop…<em>

The knife moved up and down on the cutting board like a pendulum. Her hands moved swiftly. Washing, peeling, chopping. A monotonous day like any other in which Kaoru moved through catatonically, with no life or excitement left in her. She spent the recent days since Kenshin left rethinking the past few months in her head. Where had she gone wrong? What were her faults? Why was she not good enough for him to stay?

_'How worthless…all I did was talk about my own problems. I never knew much about Kenshin at all. How can I say I care about someone when all I was doing was being selfish and thinking only of myself and my wants? What were Kenshin's wants? How did he feel?'_

Memories flooded her thoughts—happy, sad, funny… all memories of Kenshin were now tainted with the abrupt reality that he was gone and anything that might have been between them had ended. She pressed her fingers to her temple that was now throbbing with pain and put down the knife she was using to make dinner. _'I have to get out of the house for a bit…maybe I'll pick up some sake.'_ She sat the bowl of cut vegetables aside and moved to the other room, picking up a small pouch of money and slipping it inside the waist tie of her kimono.

Although the riverside path to the general store was beginning to darken, the outdoor lanterns had not yet been lit by the street police. Kaoru took in a deep breath of crisp air and hurried at a quicker pace to the store. She stopped suddenly when she heard a group of men a few yards ahead.

She hid next to a tree and squinted in the near darkness. She could make out three men surrounding a young teenaged girl, one rubbing a piece of her hair through his fingers."How about you come take a walk with us by the river…we've got a boat full of good food and wine. We can have you back by dawn, don't worry." He cooed in a low voice. The girl started to move away from them, but was grabbed tightly by the arm. She winced, just as Kaoru left her spot and came full force at the group. "Leave her alone or I'll use force!" she said, running towards the men. She realized she was completely unarmed, with only her fists to defend herself. _'It's a good thing I spent so many years training aikido with my father…'_ she mused to herself, pulling up the sleeves of her kimono and readying her attack.

The men, surprised by her sudden appearance, loosened their grip on the girl just enough for her wriggle free and escape, running at full speed into the woods. "Now look at that…you let our little friend get away. Who will we play with now?" The men began to smirk as one of them pulled a knife from his waistband.

* * *

><p>Kenshin walked at a deliberately slow pace, not drawing the slightest attention to himself as he walked on the bustling cobblestone road through town. His destination was the large colonial style government building a few yards up. He thought of this new position he had been ever-so-forcefully coerced into taking and grit his teeth, only softening his expression when his thoughts drifted to Kaoru: the girl whose haunting reflection lingered in his mind—his exact opposite. Long, flowing violet hair that you only ever saw when she sleeped—she kept it pinned up at all other times. Her beautiful, feminine kimonos brought stark contrast to the rather tall, slightly muscled, tanned daughter of a martial artist who never knew the warm touch of her mother or a woman's grace. She was hardworking and honest. Her feelings were never kept hidden, and they emanated clearly from her words and expressions, just waiting for anyone who cared enough to see them.<p>

He hoped she could find happiness with someone who wasn't stained so heavily with the blood of men…someone who didn't carry the weight of those constantly seeking revenge for fallen comrades that he had so effortlessly taken in the war. She didn't deserve to be put in the kind of danger that a life with him would surely bring.

Kenshin's thoughts stopped abruptly when he heard an uproar in the streets. A young servant boy came running through the crowd screaming. "They're dead! _Keisatsu_! Police! They've all been killed!" Just as he heard the piercing sound of police whistles, he quickened his pace to a run, his geta sandals clopping against the road as he made his way to the building. He went around back and entered through a servant door, greeted with silence. The back kitchen was empty and dark, as most of the kitchen staff had already gone home for the night. Only some of the top government officials remained, finishing up the days paperwork and holding last minute meetings, he presumed. He quickly made his way up a large set of stairs to the top floor.

Still, silence.

He approached one of the large meeting rooms and readied his sword, pushing it open with one swift movement.

Blood.

Red crimson flowed over papers and pens on the large center table of the room. Vacant, glossy eyes glowed bright in the moonlight coming in from the window. The men in the room had pained expressions on their faces. Some were still in their seats; their faces slouched against the table in front of them, suits stained with their own blood. Others lay in contorted positions on the ground, a pool of blood seeping into the flooring beneath them.

Kenshin eyes scanned the room for any sign of life. There was none, and he turned to make his way to the next room. At this point Kenshin had entered a different state of mind, that of a seasoned killer. His eyes held anger, yet full control. They glowed a brighter violet, the edges becoming tinged with a hint of gold. His footsteps were now silent. He was a predator stalking his prey. He moved to each room, some with open doors, to look for any survivors.

Suddenly, a figure moved in the distance down the long hallway of the top floor. He quickly sprinted to chase after it. It moved at a pace that matched his own, leaping out of a window and banking off a tree to the ground below. Kenshin fallowed suit and continued to pursue the assailant into the dark woods.


	7. Drugged

**A/N: This chapter is...well... definitely darker than the previous ones. I hope you enjoy it anyway! Thanks for reading and please drop a comment and let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>"Loosen the front of your kimono. You have to advertise yourself a little more."<p>

The wrinkled woman stood over Kaoru with tired eyes, painting rouge on her lips in thick globs with a worn-out calligraphy brush. Kaoru's eyes were almost completely black and had a glassy look to them. "…Don't worry, you get used to the drugs, little one. They give them to you to make things….easier for everyone." She tugged on the front of Kaoru's kimono to accentuate her cleavage. "Your first priority is to get a customer tonight. You don't want to make the boss unhappy, okay? If you want to live, you will get a customer. Simple as that. It gets easier."

Kaoru's languid eyes moved around the room, her drugged thoughts were focused on completing simple tasks like walking and trying to speak. She woke up on a ship and was knocked unconscious again soon thereafter. She then woke up inside of a tatami room with bars on the windows. She was administered drugs every few hours and was now standing in front of a woman she had never met, in a place she had never been, having a hard time recalling simple information like her own name.

She looked down to find herself in a silky, thin kimono. The color was a bright red and had a flower design running up the sides of the sleeves. She pressed the fabric between her fingers and tried to focus on the situation. _'What am I doing here and what the Hell am I wearing?!' _

"Alright ladies it's time to line up!" shouted a husky man's voice from the other room.

* * *

><p>"Kenshin!"<p>

A rather large, muscular man pushed through the crowd in the streets of Osaka. "It's been a long time! …You look like you're on a mission. What's up?"

"Indeed, that I am. I'm looking for a man involved in the slaying of more than 50 government officials. He's wearing a grey kimono and a wide brimmed hat. He's at least 7 feet tall."

"Hmm…" The man raised his fingers to stroke his beard. "The best place to look for information would be the local pub. I've already got reservations with a friend of mine. You should join us."

* * *

><p>Inside the pub, a hostess greeted the two men. "My friend should already be here."<p>

"Ah, yes, I see you have reservations. Will this man be joining you as well?" The hostess smiled politely and waited for the man's reply. "Yes, this is an old friend. Kenshin Himura. We fought together in the war." "Oh, how wonderful! Please be seated."

Kenshin sat down gingerly on the floor cushion, setting down his sword and scanning the room. "Kenshin this is my friend Sanosuke. He has quite the reputation in this town." "Nice to meet you, Sanosuke. My name is Kenshin Himura. I am looking for someone." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we can get to that. Let's have a toast first." Sanosuke poured sake into three small cups and smiled lightly. "To Kenshin! …Our honored guest! …Any excuse to drink! Banzaiii!" he belted out, attracting a few eyes.

The three men drank glass after glass, Kenshin waiting to get a word in edgewise about his assailant. Suddenly the two men leaned in towards Kenshin with mischievous expressions. "Listen, Kenshin. You need to just…..relax." Sanosuke was slurring his speech and waving around his sake cup, splashing out the contents onto the table and floor. "We've got a present for you."  
>The two men leapt to their feet and picked up Kenshin's small frame by the arms, leading him to the next room of the pub. "We purchased one of the newest editions to this pub's nightly entertainment if you know what I mean…"<p>

"No, no, no, no, no I'm not-…." Kenshin stopped in his words, a confused and shocked expression on his face. _'Was that girl I saw just now…No...It couldn't be….'_ He slowly relaxed his position and turned to the two men. "You know what? I think I will take you up on that offer."  
>The two men cheered and high fived one another. "Alright Kenshin! Good luck my man!" Sanosuke patted him a little too hard on the back and the two men walked back to their table.<p>

A middle aged woman in a rather revealing kimono approached him. Your entertainment is waiting in that room over there." She pointed down the hallway. "The third door to the left."

Kaoru walked into the room catatonically and nearly collapsed on the futon spread out in the corner of the small room. She was given a double dosage of drugs. Her captures knew how fiery she could be and thought it would be best if she didn't try to resist her customers.

The dark room was only lit by a small red light coming from outside of the window. Kenshin entered the dark room as a shadow—calm and collected, making no sound. He kneeled down next to her and whispered, "So…what is my entertainment for the night?" He was angry to see Kaoru as a prostitute and wanted answers, but he also wanted to play the role of the customer, as a sort of jealous payback.

Kaoru was completely intoxicated from the effects of the drugs. In the darkness all she could hear was the soft voice of the man kneeling down next to her. The invigorating scent that reminded her of someone she wanted desperately. In a quick moment of drug-induced passion, she grabbed his arms and pulled him towards her. Kenshin was taken by surprise and lost his footing, falling on top of her on the futon. Kaoru felt his warmth surrounding her, her face nuzzled deep into his neck, feeling his flowing hair brush against her nose and taking in a deep breath of his aroma. He could have moved away from her, but he didn't want to. The woman he thought he would never see again, the woman who flooded his thoughts and filled his senses with desire and want was underneath him. He wanted her so badly and couldn't bear the thought of another man having her. She pressed her lips onto his neck and began kissing up and down the area, sending chills of passion throughout his body. It was more than he could take and he quickly pulled himself off of her.

He leaned over her body with both his arms supporting him on each side of her. His hair flowed freely down from his face and he blushed a soft crimson red in his cheeks. "Kenshin?" Kaoru's eyes were beginning to adjust in the light and the effects of the drugs were beginning to fade slightly.

"Kaoru…why? Why are you here in such a place as this? Dressed in a kimono that lets me see every curve of your body?" "Kenshin…I was captured and put on a ship. They drugged me…I don't even…" The tears began pooling at the edges of her eyes. She curled up in the bed facing away from Kenshin. "How long have you been here? Am I…the first customer?" Kenshin's eyes began lighting up with anger, glowing to an amber hue even in the darkness. "I've only been here…one day…I think. You are the first…."

Kenshin sat her up in bed and brushed his fingers against her face. "It's okay. We're going to leave this place. Stay here until I come for you." He stood up firmly and grabbed his sword from the floor. He walked to the sliding door and hesitated for a moment, gritting his teeth.

'_It's going to take a lot of willpower to avoid killing tonight.'_

__-End of Chapter 7-


	8. Love

**A/N: Thanks for still following this story! Sorry for not updating sooner! I have a few more ideas for this story, so it's not done yet! I wrote the last half of the chapter while listening to HIM – You Are The One and Right Here In My Arms. I think it may have influenced it a bit. ;D As always, thanks for reading and please drop a comment and let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>Anger.<p>

It was a side Kaoru hadn't seen in Kenshin. There were screams echoing from the halls of the brothel. Any customers left in the establishment flooded out the front gate, which was adorned with brightly glowing red lanterns. Through the sound of panic and screams, she sat on the futon, waiting patiently for Kenshin to return, as he had directed. She didn't doubt for a minute that it would be anyone other than Kenshin walking through that door. Kaoru had seen what Kenshin was capable of. She knew no one here could match his skill. _'Maybe not anyone on this side of Japan, for that matter,' _she mused.

After some time, a bit of smoke began to seep underneath the sliding door. _'Fire?!' _Kaoru leapt to her feet and began searching the room for another escape route. She moved to the window and began feeling for a way to pry it open, her hands shaking in fear. Suddenly the sliding door swiftly opened.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru quickly turned to greet him. Kenshin's frame was surrounded by a bright orange glow. The heat radiating from the fire quickly swept into the small room, along with a considerable amount of smoke. Kaoru covered her face and let out a cough.

"Someone wanted to play with gunpowder…then they blew themselves up…" Kenshin said, brushing off the front of his hakama. "We should go!"

Kenshin spoke loudly over the sound of the flames. The smoke was beginning to fill Kaoru's lungs, as she coughed repeatedly and kneeled to the ground. Her eyes stung from the smoke and heat.

She knew she was losing oxygen fast.

Gasping for air to no avail, she reached out both arms for Kenshin, and fell unconscious.

_Clop, clop, clop, clop….._

It was a sound that Kaoru recognized.

The sound of Kenshin's geta sandals walking slowly on the road. Her thoughts drifted to summer. Bright, sweltering days walking to town to get supplies or food with Kenshin. His easygoing pace and the way he wore his sword in broad daylight was comforting. It made her feel protected, and even envied, by the other women in town who saw her with someone strong enough to carry a sword in the Meiji era.

The presence of a man in her life was something she had begun to get used to, and she liked the idea of having Kenshin as a companion:

The friend she yearned for.

A brother she never had.

The father she lost.

…And the lover she needed.

She knew Kenshin could fill all of these gaps in her life. And she had nothing without him. She could feel warm tears down her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes and took note of her surroundings. It was nightfall and she was being carried on Kenshin's back as he walked on an empty dirt road outside of town. There were sparse trees and small creeks on either side of the road. Kaoru blinked through tears and looked up at the bright moon. "K-Kenshin?" she said in a soft, whimpering voice. Kenshin walked to the edge of the road and placed her down gently, turning around to face her. He leaned down in front of her and cupped her face with both hands. "Why are crying, Kaoru?" he said softly, the pale moon reflecting on his face and lighting up his dark, violet gaze.

"I…I wanted to see you again."

Kenshin couldn't deny that he wanted to see her just as much as she did. His eyes relaxed as he watched her deep blue eyes glistening with tears.

Her blushing cheeks underneath his hands.

The warmth radiating from her skin.

He slid his hand sensuously down her neck. "Kaoru…I don't want to be without you. Even if it means Hell. I can't promise you it will be an easy life with me."

Kaoru couldn't hold back any longer. "K-Kenshin…." She lowered her head and began shaking with sobs. "It's okay….don't cry." Kenshin's hands rested softly on her shoulders. "Let's rest for the night." He gently swept her up again in his arms and carried her off the path of the road into the woods, next to a small brook.

The surrounding forest was quiet, all but the sound of water rushing over the rocks and insects chirping their end-of-summer song. Kenshin loosened his grip on Kaoru enough for her to slide down out of his arms and onto her feet. In the darkness of the forest, only lit by the moon, Kaoru could no longer hold back her emotions. She was in shock from all that had happened since Kenshin had left and she had been kidnapped. She reached out and grabbed him rather forcibly and planted her lips on his in a moment of passion. Although a bit surprised, Kenshin welcomed her into his arms and kissed back sweetly, pulling her frame tighter into his arms and rubbing her back gently. Kaoru's whole body was growing with desire. Every thought at that moment was of Kenshin, and being with him. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, in every way… to feel his warmth, and to be loved. She pushed herself so close into him that they both fell backwards onto the soft grass next to the brook. Kenshin let out a startled laugh and allowed Kaoru to adjust herself on top of him. "Let's get some rest, okay?" Kenshin patted Kaoru's head as she snuggled into his chest. "We still have a lot of travelling to do…and there's something I need to discuss with you tomorrow…but for now, you need sleep, that you do."

Kaoru held onto Kenshin's frame tightly, vowing silently to never let go before finally succumbing to sleep. Kenshin stroked her hair lightly, his violet gaze piercing through the night, frowning slightly and pondering the burden of the hard life she would now share with him.

* * *

><p><em>As always, thanks for reading and see you in Chapter 9!<em>


End file.
